confestion
by zimmy1300
Summary: this is written as if Fortunato confessed about his murder


**Disclaimer- I do not own "The Cask of Amontillado"**

**A/N**

**I know that i say annoy a lot in this so yeah and also i hope that you like the story. so yeah**

"Why are there so many suspects for this Fortunato person? Isn't there anything that can lead you to the person who might know something of the disappearance of this guy? I mean come on aren't you guys supposed to be highly skilled!? Well any way, Mike who are will I be investigating today?" Asked William really annoyed that no one seems to be able to do anything right these days.

"Well," said Mike, "Today we have this guy by the name of Montresor, and he seems to be a friend of this Fortunato who went missing two weeks ago. So far he has not let up on any information about what he knows or has done to Fortunato."

"Well, have you found any background on the guy? That might help too. Do you know if he has any family? Like a mother? Or a father? Or even a wife and children? Or a lover would do. Anything at all." Asked William really annoyed that they did not think of finding out these answers.

"No, nothing at all. We have not found out anything about him." Answered Mike, knowing that he had forgotten something important knowing that William was getting really annoyed because no one could do anything right around here unless William was there asking these kinds of questions.

William now really annoyed said, "Do I have to do everything here? Well anyway let me see what I can get out of him."

"Ok come this way." Mike said nervously as he lead William down the hall and to the right were they were trying their best to interrogate Montresor.

As William and Mike entered the room was Montresor was being interrogated in was becoming eerily silent. William found a chair a pulled somewhere near the place Montresor was sitting and looked him up and down.

After a minute or two of looking at him William asked Montresor, "Did you go to the caravel two weeks ago?"

A little shocked that the interrogator asked him this Montresor nervously nodded his head not know why he was doing it but just was.

"Did you have fun?" William asking another question not giving Montresor another second, and just wanting to get this over with as soon as possible.

Still shocked at how fast this person was shooting questions at him Montresor nodding his head again.

"Did you meet any friends while at the carnival?" William asked even quicker after he got the answer than the first one.

Montresor nodding his head again wondering how this person knew all the right questions to ask and when to ask them. Some how he knew that this guy was not as dim witted as the other guys who where interrogating him.

"How many friends did you meet at the carnival?" asked William

Montresor held up one finger.

Shooting another question William asked, "What was your friend's name?"

Now being somewhat forced to say something Montresor not knowing why he said it but did said, "Fortunato."

"What did you do with him" asked William not letting Montresor anytime to think.

"Um…" said Montresor said thinking what he did with Fortunato.

"Well, come on I don't have all day." Said William not wanting to really waste time when he could be doing something else.

"Well" said Montresor, "It was a long time ago and I can't quite remember what we did. Well, maybe a little bit. I remember that I had asked him for some advice on some wine that I had just bought that day. I knew that he had really good advice."

Now this is getting somewhere thought William saying, "Go on. Go on."

Going on Montresor said, "We went down to the catacombs where I stored my wine and as he was testing the wines I had down there he started coughing. I Told him that we should go back because he was not in good health but he said that he wanted to try this wine I got and tell me if it was good or not. We were almost to were the casks were and then he fell on the ground and having a coughing fit eventually dying. I decided to leave him down there considering he was like family to me."

"Well that was a nice story." Said William, "Is there anymore that you have to tell us?"

Montresor had forgotten that there were other people in the room with them, then eventually saying, "No."

"Are you sure?" Asked William.

"Yes…. I mean no." Answered Montresor a little confused why he said that then going on to say, "I actually wanted to seek revenge on Fortunato for insulting me. So as a ploy I asked to try some wine that I had just bought. I brought him down to that catacombs and got him a little drunk and was able to get him to where I wanted him and bared him to a wall. Then I went a few feet away and made a wall of stone all the way to the ceiling so that no one would know."

"Well, have you thought of what other people would feel about him dying? Such as his family or his friends? Well?" Asked William now a little angry at this man, while also a little happy knowing now that this investigation has come to an end to some extent.

"Well, no not really." Answered Montresor

"Well" said William getting up and continuing, "You should have. I was really close to Fortunato, he was one of my best friends if I do say so myself. And YOU KILLED HIM WITHOUT A THOUGHT OF ANYONE ELSE'S FEELLINGS. I for one think that is outrageous. I challenge you to a bout to the death. And the weapon will be the epée."


End file.
